


iuvante sequi

by treasureflowers



Series: No one die on me! We're all going home. [VALORANT] [5]
Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Omen x Sage, lullaby, mentioned of sentrywire, no Kingdom in the future, omen knits and it's canon, paraheal, post VALORANT era, what happen after Kingdom is down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29333571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treasureflowers/pseuds/treasureflowers
Summary: Omen hummed the lullaby he used to sing for Sage back in the headquarters. However, it felt different this time. [Omen/Sage - paraheal]
Relationships: Omen/Sage (VALORANT)
Series: No one die on me! We're all going home. [VALORANT] [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066811
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	iuvante sequi

**Author's Note:**

> My first Omen/Sage fanfiction! OmenSage is actually my first ship when I join this fandom but I have no idea to write about them since they are just ... complicated but here I am! A scene is inspired from CityZenShark's Omen & Sage fanfiction, Split More Than Half and you should check the fanfiction [right here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27419824/chapters/69845166).
> 
> Enjoy!

**VALORANT © Riot Games**

[ Omen/Sage ]

Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

* * *

“Hello, my name is Sage. I am a radiant healer and I'll be part of the sentinels. Nice to meet you.”

Omen stared at the raven haired woman in silence. The youngsters, Jett, Raze, and Phoenix, were clapping and welcoming their new crewmate in VALORANT Protocol. Sova was trying to hold the trio’s excitement and making her feel comfortable with the loud voice around her. Reyna got closer to the woman and smiled seductively as she got interested in the new radiant. Brimstone and Viper were discussing something while Cypher just laughed seeing the trio get scolded by Sova.

 _A radiant healer is with us._ Omen thought.

“Your room is on the third floor alongside Jett and Sova. Sova, please escort her after this.” Brimstone said.

“Roger, Captain.”

“Take a rest, Sage. We will have a meeting at 8 p.m. sharp. Dismissed.”

“Alright! Jett, let’s go to the shooting range. You don’t forget our challenge, right?” Raze was ready to leave the hall before Brimstone stopped them.

“I’m gonna have a talk with the three of you.”

Omen sighed and left the hall without a word. He could feel the new agent’s stare on his back. Right before he disappeared from her sight, his three blue slits and her eyes met. Quickly, he turned his head and left the room.

.

The radiant healer was loved by other agents. Omen could see that she was kind and truly cared about the others, especially the troublemaker trio that often being very reckless in the battlefield. She would not hesitate to scold them and they couldn't talk back because they knew she was right. Without him realizing, Omen became very observant and _curious_ about her.

Especially about her power because she could heal and bring people from the dead.

One day, he came to her after their mission in Haven. She was sitting in the garden on the third floor, near her bedroom. Her hands were skillfully moving to create a flower crown as the sunset bathed her figure. Omen just stood there near the door, staring at the woman silently.

“I know you are there, Omen.”

Her voice was soft, very soothing and peaceful. Sage stopped working on her flower crown and waited for Omen to come near her. Omen walked and sat beside her, looking at what she was working on.

“What is that?” He began.

“Flower crown. You’ve never seen one?”

Omen shook his head. He could smell the fresh flowers on her hand brought by the breeze. That day was not that hot but also not that cold; perfect weather to hang out outside. Maybe that was the reason why Sage was here instead of in her room.

“When I was in my hometown, my mom taught me how to make one.” Sage continued to arrange the flowers into a crown shape.

They stayed quiet for a while. Omen paid attention to her making the flower crown while the woman was humming and crafting the flowers on her hand before Omen asked, “Sage, the life you give ..., do you ever wonder where it's taken from? Have you ever questioned the _gift_ you have?”

Sage froze and slowly put the finished blue flower crown on her lap.

“Yes, I do, Omen.”

Omen didn’t expect the healer would answer his question. The woman didn’t look at him and just stared at the flower crown. “The truth behind my power is that to bring someone back to life, I use another living thing’s life; plants, animals,” she paused, “even other humans.”

Her eyes seemed to lose their glow when she looked up to see the sky became darker as the sun had set. Omen wanted to say something but his words bottled up in his throat. Something from her gaze made him uncomfortable. He felt that look in her eyes didn’t fit her at all as he knew her eyes were always bright and shiny.

She stood up and put the flower’s remains on the trash can before going back to him. Omen looked up, seeing the healer’s features. Her ponytail was swinging gently. The night sky with stars made her look _ethereal but fragile_.

Unexpectedly, she put the flower crown on his hooded head. He touched the blue rose flower crown on his head and saw Sage smiling. She walked, leaving him alone in the garden after saying, “I don’t think I’ll stop wondering about that.”

.

Sleep wasn’t necessary for Omen. He would just stay in his room, doing something to kill time. He wrote or drew something that caught his interest. These days, he found a new thing that kept his focus and calmed him down, knitting. He didn’t tell anyone but Phoenix found out about that. He still remembered what the star said about his new hobby and he ended up replying with ‘It helps me to stay focused’, because that was the truth. When he neither wrote, drew, nor knitted, he would just go to the garden to get some fresh air and stared at the night sky.

Just like what he did that day.

Walking around the corridor on the third floor, he felt something unsettling come from Sage’s room. As an embodiment of shadow, he had the sense to feel the auras around him.

 _Does something happen to her?_ He wondered.

It was kind of inappropriate for him to enter her room, especially at night. However, the strong unsettling aura there bothered him a little. Thus, he teleported inside her room. Her room was simple and organized but he felt _suffocated_.

He saw Sage was sleeping on her bed, moving restlessly. She muttered something in a language he didn't know. He could feel coldness starting to creep on his legs. Looking down, threads of shadows slithered on her beds, trying to wrap around her legs. Some parts of the shadows created a form of unknown creature, like a human. It opened its _mouth_ and made a terrifying low sound.

Omen stepped closer to the other radiant and subconsciously held her right hand and whispered, “Leave her alone if you want to hurt her. Neither we nor her wants your presence here.”

He and the creature glared at each other before it changed its form into threads and disappeared under Sage’s bed. Her face became peaceful as nothing disturb her sleep anymore. Omen released her hand with a small grunt as his other hand covered his face. _Why do I feel like this?_

He teleported outside and got back to his room.

.

Sage woke up and was rejuvenated. She knew that every time she used a resurrection in a mission, she would be haunted by the dark shadows when she was sleeping. They would remind her how she used their lives to bring others. She broke _the natural balance._ Probably that was what people thought about her. However, that night was different. The shadows were completely gone. They seemed to retreat and Sage could feel something on her hand and it protected her. She didn’t know what it was but she was grateful and it made her day feel a lot better.

Omen noticed that, her being brighter than before. It calmed him for unknown reasons. Maybe he just didn’t want their only healer to _lose_ herself.

Thus, he ended up checking Sage every night at the same hour, making sure that the radiant healer was fine and nothing bothered her sleep. Omen would hold her hand and tell the shadows to leave her side. Sometimes, without saying anything, the shadows disappeared right after he held her hand. He didn’t know why he did all of these but he just felt he _should._

One night, he was standing in front of her room to check her condition. He didn’t feel any unsettling aura so he turned away to go back to his room. However, the sound of the door opening shook him. There stood Sage with her turquoise satin silk pajamas and her hair down, looking at him.

“Omen?” called her. “Do you need something?”

Omen shook his head. “N-No.”

 _Ugh. Why am I stuttering?_ He said in his mind.

Sage just looked at him, silently observing the man’s behavior before asking, “Is it you?”

“What?”

Sage looked down. “The … creatures in my dream that haunt me when I sleep. You can see them?”

“Yes, I can see and sense their presence.” _Since, I am also one._

“They … will come in my dream the night after I use my resurrection skill,” said her, holding her own arm and brushing it. The image of the shadows played on her mind like a broken recording and it made her shiver.

“I can help you so you will be able to use your power at ease.”

“I— Pardon?”

“I can help you, Sage.” Omen almost whispered when replying to her.

Sage was definitely surprised and he knew that. She probably would never expect to receive help from him. The woman froze, still trying to process what he just said before smiling softly.

“Thank you, Omen.” She said. “Please take good care of me.”

* * *

All of the agents from VALORANT would not believe what lay before them. They finally managed to bring Kingdom down and fulfill their revenge after years of struggling. That day was a revolution for the world even though they worked behind the stage. VALORANT Protocol was not disbanded and they still remained as a secret organization in case something was going to happen.

Which they hoped not.

Some of the members left the floating island and started their life in the city or countryside but some stayed and lived at the headquarters. For those who left, Cypher and Killjoy invented a portable teleporter that could connect the VALORANT agents’ current location all over the world to their floating island in Venice.

Omen and Sage were no exceptions.

“For you, Omen.” Cypher handed him the device.

“The teleporting device? I don't—"

"I don't accept rejection, Omen." Killjoy gazed at the man with a frown. "We _know_ about your abilities.” _The fact that it can make your physical body decay if you use it too much._ Killjoy continued in her mind. She didn’t have to state it since Omen knew what they were talking about.

“Fine.” He sighed in defeat and accepted the device.

“Good!”

After that, everyone parted ways. Brimstone went back to the US and worked in the military. Cypher and Killjoy stayed at the floating island to take care of their base together with Reyna and Viper. Sometimes, the engineers would go to Rabat, Cypher’s hometown. Raze, Sova, Breach, and Skye went back to their own country. Yoru travelled through dimensions. Phoenix and Jett lived in the UK. Sage wanted to find a peaceful place for her to rest after all the things she went through and Breach recommended her to live in Sweden.

Omen? He had nowhere to go.

Sage was the one who invited him to live with her and so he did.

They lived in a small house in Stockholm and had a small cabin in the countryside area. Sage worked as a nurse in one of the hospitals that use radianite technology. Omen worked with Brimstone as an interrogator but it was only when Brimstone asked him to come. If he didn’t get commission, he would knit beanies, scarves, gloves, or accessories and sell them.

One day, Sage came home after a long day and she remembered she still had to clean the house. She was tired but it needed to do it since Omen had done his part yesterday. She parked her bicycle in the garage and opened the front door.

“I’m home,” said her.

Opening the door, Sage was welcomed with a clean house and Omen sitting down on the living room, knitting a scarf. He greeted her, “Welcome, Sage.”

She walked to the sink and there were no dirty plates or whatever. The sink was clean, the floor as well. Omen’s three slits and Sage’s eyes met. He could tell the woman was confused so he explained before going back to knit, “I cleaned the house and washed the clothes too.”

“Isn’t today my turn?”

“Don’t worry. I have nothing to do.”

Sage couldn’t help but smiled. “Thank you, Omen. I’ll make tonight’s dinner.”

He only nodded and gave her a low grunt. Sage went to the bathroom to clean herself up, then made their dinner. It was simple but Omen didn’t mind at all since she was excellent in cooking. Omen told her to rest then he did the dishes. He didn’t actually mind living like this with Sage. It felt like somehow a gap in his life was filled.

“Sage.” He knocked on her bedroom door at midnight after seeing the light in her room was on. The woman appeared in her pajamas and Omen remembered their past on the VALORANT protocol for a while.

“Yes, Omen? Do you need something?”

Gathering back his focus, he gave her a turquoise goodie bag. “For you.”

Sage was bewildered and opened the bag to see a dark blue scarf and a pair of dark blue gloves. “Y-You made this?”

“It’s getting cold these days and,” Omen said and nodded before continuing, “happy birthday, Sage.”

The woman smiled from ear to ear and the next thing Omen felt was her hands wrapping around his body. He could hear her mutter a ‘thank you’. Omen wasn’t really used to huge physical contacts after all these years living with the agents and her so he could only awkwardly pat Sage in the back.

Then she realized she just hugged him so she let go with a flushed face.

“Um, thank you … once again.”

“You’re welcome, Sage.” Omen almost stuttered. “Good night.”

“Good night too.”

* * *

Years passed at a full speed when they were together. Sage was lying down on her bed with a blanket covering her body. Her hair turned white now and her face had wrinkles but he still thought she was glowing and beautiful, just like what the youngsters used to call her, _an angel._

“Are you feeling sleepy?” Omen asked, sitting down on the chair besides her bed.

“A little bit.” Sage’s eyes fixed at the moon outside the window.

Omen held her right hand, just like he used to do back in the headquarters. “Rest, Sage. Nothing will intrude upon you. I’ll be here.”

Sage closed her eyes for a while before opening them again. “I remembered.” She began. “I heard you sing a lullaby for me … back in the headquarters.”

Omen remembered that. It was after she told him about the shadows bothering her. She was haunted by the shadows again after she used her resurrection on Killjoy. She slept and the shadows creeped from under her bed so he decided to hold her hand and hum a lullaby to help her sleep before going back to his own room since he said he would help her.

“It was a long time ago.”

“I know.” A soft chuckle left her mouth. “I won’t forget that.”

_I hope my presence lingers in your memory too, Sage._

He asked, “Do you want me … to sing?”

“If you don’t mind.”

So he did. He hummed a lullaby that he sang decades ago. It was the same song but it felt … different.

“Thank you …, Omen.”

She closed her eyes and fell into an eternal slumber with a smile and peace on her face. Seeing her face, Omen sensed something just left him. It was painful for him to lose her even though he was aware that this was inevitable; that he was immortal and she was not, that he would not age.

_Do I love her?_

Even when he did love her, he couldn’t do anything to bring her back. It was too late. Therefore, he was only able to bid his last goodbye.

“Sleep well, Sage.”

**Author's Note:**

> When listening to Chase Coy's Lullaby, I got the idea to write this fanfiction. The concept of Omen being an immortal and death separates him from Sage is just /chef kiss/. Iuvante sequi is a latin word for lullaby. Actually, this was made for Cypher/Killjoy but I changed it to Omen/Sage since it fit them better.


End file.
